


A Grimm Interruption

by PanzerDolt



Series: Philanthropy [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanzerDolt/pseuds/PanzerDolt
Summary: Set five years after the events of RWBY. Assumption is that team RWBY managed to save the world, and are now working as huntresses, expect for Weiss who inherited the Schnee DUST. Future AU stuff I guess.After feeling spent, Blake and Yang decide to have a vacation. But as usual, nothing ever goes as planned.





	A Grimm Interruption

Yang was breathing ragged as she was sprinting as hard as she could. “We’ll, if there’s one positive side to this, it’s a good workout.”

“Yang! Not, now!” Blake quipped back at her as she ran alongside her. Currently the duo were trying to flee a very large and very angry swarm of massive death stalkers. They were on a hunt in Vacuo where their job was to track and kill few death stalkers, but as always, the job had proven to be more complicated then first expected. The few turned out to be a whole nest of the creatures. Thankfully, Yang and Blake had also come prepared.

“I really hope this plan of yours works out!” Blake yelled at Yang.

Yang chuckled as she ran. “It will!” she proceeded to wince. “At least I think it will.”

“And if it does not?” Blake asked.

“Well figure it out if it happens. For now, just stick to running.” Yang responded.

The duo kept running as fast as they could, as the sound of pincers snapping got closer and closer. Soon enough, the duo was approaching a canyon. Yang pointed at it. “There! Almost there!”

Soon enough the duo had entered the canyon and they stopped running. They turned around to face the massive swarm closing in on them. They looked up and saw the charges of dust they had set up at the top of canyon. They had loaded the charges with enough fire dust that once they were triggered, they surely would cause a massive rain of rocks and stone that would crush and bury the Grimm beneath it.

As the Grimm approached closer to the designated spot, Blake turned to Yang. “Okay, hit it Yang.”

Yang turned to Blake confused. “Wait, me?”

“Yeah, you got the detonator, right?” Blake asked hastily.

“I thought you had the detonator!” Yang responded in panic.

“Really?!” Blake screamed annoyed. “So, neither one of us has the detonator?” She groaned out as she watched the approaching swarm. “You think they will agree to a time out?”

“Okay, relax Blake. We’ll just do this the old-fashioned way!” Yang pointed at the right side of the canyon. “You shoot the right side, I’ll get the left side.”

Blake immediately pulled out her weapon and pointed it towards the explosives. “Okay, ready!”

Yang proceeded to position herself in a fighting stance. “Ready! And do it!” Her and Blake both begun unloading their weapons at the explosives. They both managed to get off a few shots until the charges exploded, sending massive chunks of the cliff downwards.

As the rocks begun crashing into the death stalkers, the impact of a massive rock avalanche sent out a massive storm of sand their way. They both braced themselves and covered their mouths, as the blast of sand hit them. The impact was enough to send both off their feet, flying backwards.

Soon enough the violent rain of rocks was over, and what once was a loud battlefield, now was deadly quiet. Yang pushed herself up from the ground. She begun dusting the sand off herself, as her lungs tried to couch up what had gotten inside. “Kha! Kha! Blake?! You okay?” She asked as she looked where her partner was.

Blake pushed herself up from beneath the sand. She winced uncomfortably as she begun dusting off her ears. “Eww, I got sand in my ears.” She patted her ears as she turned to Yang. “You don’t happen to have anything to clean my ears with?”

Yang took off her prosthetic arm, and shook it, causing to sand to pour out of it. “Sorry, could use something like that myself.” She let out a sigh. “Man, that was almost too much…”

Blake just looked at the pile of rocks. “You think we got all of them?”

“I certainly hope we did! I just want to go home, and I am not interested in a bonus stage.” Yang responded as she shook her head. “We really need a vacation Blake…”

Amidst the rocks, one Death Stalker had survived and pushed their head out of the pile. It let out a furious scream, desperate to attack the two women. Blake grabbed her Gambol Shroud, and tossed it at the creature, successfully landing the blade between the creatures many eyes. The creature went silent, and slowly begun to smoke. Blake yanked the chain on the sword and pulled it back to her hand. She sighed as well. “Yeah, we really do.”

Yang turned to Blake smiling. “Okay then, lets have a vacation!”

Blake turned to Yang. “Wait, you were serious about that?”

“Come on Blake, I think we deserve some rest. Especially after this.” She walked over to her and gently begun dusting off Blakes ears. “Lets just have one week off and have ourselves a little vacation.”

Blake thought about it for a moment. “Well, I suppose we have been working pretty hard for the last few months…”

“Great, its settled! Once we get home, well being planning our vacation!” Yang exclaimed happily. She patted Blake on the back. “Let’s go!”

“Wait, just like that?” Blake asked.

“Yep!” Yang exclaimed. “The bumblebees are going for a vacation!”

* * *

 

Once they were done with their hunt, they reported back to the people that hired them and got payed. Soon enough they were back home from Vacuo. And as they had planned, once they were home, they began planning their vacation.

Blake sat on their bed with a scroll in her hands. She had started looking up possible vacation spots where they could visit. Meanwhile Yang was in the shower, washing herself off from the mission. She was happily humming and singing in the shower, without a care if Blake heard her or not.

Blake took a break from her searching and turned to the direction of the shower. She listened to Yang’s singing for a while. It certainly was not Weiss’s opera singing, but Blake had to admit there was something beautiful In Yang’s voice. After a while of relaxing a listening, she realized Yang had been in the shower for a while now. She propped herself up on the bed and yelled. “Hey, you plan on leaving any hot water for me?”

Yang halted her singing and begun chuckling. “I did invite you to join me you know, we could have shared.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “If I got into the shower with you, one thing would lead to another and we would never be finished.”

“O’ Blake, I think I could use some help with washing my hair.” Yang playfully tried to lure her in.

Blake just hummed sceptically. “Sure, is that everything you were planning?”

Yang remained quiet for a bit. “Maybe.”

Blake let out an amused sigh. “Just wash yourself and get out.”

“Pff, fine.” Yang responded as she continued to finish off her shower.

Soon enough, the shower turned off, and Yang got out. Feeling very private in her own house, she did not bother covering herself up as she walked out to Blake. She used her towel to dry off her hair, leaving rest of her body exposed.

Blake was taken by surprise. Sure, she had seen Yang many times naked, but still there was always something captivating about her body. Blake observed her lovers body and got lost in it. She did not know what part captivated her the most, Yang’s beautiful long hair, the toned body with perfect abs, the curves of her athletic body, or her well packed chest. She concluded that all of Yang was damn hot, and she liked all of it.

She was caught in her little staring session, and soon enough she locked eyes with Yang. Yang had a smug smirk on her face as she observed Blake turn red from the embarrassment of being caught. She just winked at her. “See something you like?”

Blake turned her head red as a tomato and just pulled up her scroll again. “Get some clothes on!”

Yang creeped up behind her, and gently wrapped herself around Blake, pressing against her. “Mm, you sure you don’t want me to stay like this?”

Blake desperately tried to find something to say, as she just tossed her scroll down on the bed and pushed herself up. “I have to take a shower!” She quickly begun rushing off, leaving Yang giggling naked on the bed. Soon enough the door to the shower closed, and Yang was left alone. As she heard the shower turn on, she sighed to herself and relaxed down on the bed. She quickly rose up enough to grab her prosthetic arm and put it on.

Next up, she was gonna get some clothes, but she spotted Blakes scroll on the bed. She slumped back down and grabbed it and checked what Blake had been searching.

She scrolled the page Blake had up about different vacation spots. Yang scrolled trough them until she spotted something interesting looking. An all-inclusive resort that has been built at the side of a mountain in Mistral. Yang eyed the pictures that were displayed, and it seemed to be a massive hotel extruding out of the mountain near the top, and beneath it was a sea of trees that extended all the way to the ocean. The picture was very breath taking and Yang admired the structure.

She begun reading more about it. "Skyfort Resort huh." Since money was not really an Issue, she skipped right into the luxuries. The resort was all inclusive, so that meant free food and drinks. Yang especially liked the free drinks part. The hotel also housed large swimming pools, myriad of different activities you could partake in, and massage and spa services.

Free drinks, massages and a spa finished with some nice swimming. Yang was beginning to be sold. Around this time, Blake had finished her own shower. Unlike Yang, she did not waste time in the shower and got herself cleaned fast. She walked out with a towel covering herself, and as soon as she spotted Yang she sighed. “You still haven’t managed to put on clothes…”

“Boohoo, its our home, I can be naked if I want.” Yang quipped at her playfully. She patted the spot next to her. “Come here, I think I found something.”

Blake walked up and sat on the bed. “Are you digging through my scroll?”

 Yang shook her head. “I wouldn’t do that. I just checked what you had found so far. And I think I found something very nice.”

Blake slumped over next to Yang. “Okay, show me.”

Yang gave Blake her scroll back, and Blake begun to read about the resort. “So, what do you think?” Yang asked.

Blake nodded her head. “Sounds pretty good. But isn’t there places like this in Vale?”

“I’m sure there is, but is there one that’s built in the side of a freaking mountain?” Yang asked exited.

“I suppose not. It does look very pretty.” Blake agreed.

“It could be perfect. One week of relaxing in a spa and getting massaged.” She gently massaged Blakes shoulder. “I know we could use the relief, we been pushing our bodies pretty hard lately.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Blake rolled her shoulders. “Why not. Mistral is a very pretty kingdom, it would be good to see it once without hunting something.”

“Okay! We got our location.” Yang shrugged. “Now I just have to check in with our financial adviser about sponsoring our vacation.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “You mean you have to beg Weiss for Lien, right?”

“Or perhaps tell my little sister that- “Yang was cut off by Blake.

“Yang, please go straight to Weiss. No puppy eyeing Ruby, its an underhanded tactic.” Blake said.

“Okay, okay, I will tell Weiss personally. Geez.” Yang slumped over the bed. As she laid down, she begun eyeing Blake who was reading her scroll, with nothing but a towel on. She grinned playfully as she poked her girlfriend. “You know, in the meanwhile, I think there is another way we can relax.”

Blake giggled as she continued reading. “Sex with you isn’t exactly relaxing.”

Yang scowled. “That’s mean, I can make relaxed and slow love.”

“Nope, no you can’t.” Blake simply responded.

Yang groaned as she nudged herself against Blake. “Can I at least make rough and passionate love then? I mean, we are both naked and, on the bed, let’s do this.”

Blake blushed. “You are very straight forward, today being you?”

Yang chuckled as she straddled Blake and grabbed the scroll from her. “Sometimes you have to go with a direct approach.” She stared at Blake who was blushing furiously beneath her and she just craned her head. “So, yes or no?”

Blake gently nodded her head. “Yes… could you just… be a bit gentler this time? I am feeling pretty sore from the mission.”

Yang giggled as she bent over and wrapped her lips around Blakes. As she pulled away, she spoke. “Don’t worry, I’ll take really good care of you.” She vibrated her mechanical hand and smirked.

Blake swallowed. “Y-yang, gentle, remember?”

As Yang got to work, turns out Blake and Yang had very different meanings for “Gentle.” No matter, at the day, gentle or not, Yang knew how to please Blake just the right way.

* * *

 

One week later the duo had finally left for their planned vacation to the Skyfort Resort. Yang had managed to get a first-class flight for both her and Blake. Yang was getting used to being luxurious. The duo had only packed some clothes and travel utilities with them and left their weapons at home. It felt weird traveling without a weapon, but this was a vacation and they were not expecting to do fighting. Besides, the Skyfort Hotel specifically said that weapons were not allowed on the premise.

Skyfort was very proud of their security, and even employed a hunter there always. They had a guarantee that nothing will be able to attack them, and the patrons can be at peace. For Yang and Blake, this sounded extremely good as they really could use a break from the fighting.

As they landed in Mistral, they had to wait for another flight that would take them to the Skyfort Resort. The hotel manages their own flights and transportation and are very strict about what ships come into their resort.

The wait was not long, and after enjoying a few drinks at the airports bar, their transport arrived. They boarded the Skyfort transport ship with other patrons of the hotel and soon they were off to the Skyfort Resort.

Blake sat around relaxed, happy to be on a relaxing trip for once. But Yang was looking around constantly. She observed the other patrons. Everybody was rich as was expected and were dressed in very expensive looking clothes. A lot of the vacationers sported white outfits, without a doubt being Atlesian.

She looked at herself and Blake. They both were dressed in casual summer wear, looking like two girls going out for a picnic. Yang pushed her aviator sunglasses up on her forehead and talked to Blake. “Man, we stick out like sore thumbs here.”

Blake curiously looked at Yang. “I did not expect you to be worried about that sort of thing.”

“Worried? Nah!” She waved her hand dismissively. “But look how everybody is dressed. Damn show offs!” Yang huffed annoyed.

Blake giggled. “Sounds like somebody is annoyed that they are not the flashiest person in the vicinity.”

Yang groaned. “Seriously, I look like a teenager that’s gonna be doing gardening.” She shook her head. “Not groovy at all.”

Blake leaned in and kissed Yang on her cheek. “Oh, you look fine, stop with the worrying.”

Yang poked Blakes nose. “Easy for you to say, you can make any clothes look good.”

Blake turned to face Yang and smirked. “You think you don’t?”

“Ohoho!” Yang turned to face Blake as well with a grin on her face. “We’ll, if that’s how you feel, how about we join the mile-high club?”

Blake raised her eyebrow at Yang. “The mile-high club? What’s that?”

Yang did not expect Blake not to know what she was implying. She stammered on her words as she explained. “Uh, well, you go into an airship, and when its mile high in the air, you- well you know?”

Blake seemed to connect the pieces as her face turned red and she flicked Yang’s forehead. “You are unbelievable you know that?”

Yang rubbed the spot Blake had flicked. “Hey, it was just a joke!”

“Oh yea, and what if I say yes?” Blake asked with her eyebrow raised.

Yang’s face lit up. “It was not a joke, let’s do it.”

Blake flicked her again. Rest of the flight went off without a hitch, and unfortunately Yang did not get to join the club with Blake.

* * *

 

Once they closed in on the resort, it could be seen from the Ship. Just like in the pictures, it was a giant fort built on the side of a mountain. It looked even more majestic in person then it did in pictures. Yang could not help but to stick her face against the glass. “Woah! Its enormous!”

Blake was quite impressed herself. “Yeah, it is. But why at the side of a mountain? Surely it would have been easier to build it on top.”

Yang shrugged. “That looks way cooler though.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She nodded her head. “Hope it looks as impressive inside as it does form the outside.”

“Oh, I have a feeling it will.” Yang smiled.

* * *

 

It did. Once they had landed and left the transport ship, they were guided inside to register. The insides on the rooms looked spacious and luxurious, and almost every room had some type of a water fountain or other massive décor. The whole place was just screaming wealth and luxury.

Yang and Blake came up to the reception where a woman was brightly smiling at them. “Welcome to the Skyfort Resort, may I please take your names?”

Yang nodded as she leaned against the counter. “That would be Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna.”

The woman nodded. “One moment please.” She typed their names on her computer and after few seconds, she addressed them again. “Oh yes, Xiao Long and Belladonna, your room number is 105, on the second floor in the housing wing.” She handed over two key cards. “Your luggage will be delivered there immediately. I hope you two have a wonderful stay!” She smiled bright again.

Yang grabbed the key cards and nodded to her. “Yeah, thanks!” She turned around and left the reception with Blake. Once they walked away from the general populace of the resort, Yang shrugged at Blake. “So, what do we do now?”

Blake scratched her head. “I mean, I guess whatever we want?”

Yang seemed to think. “Yeah, I suppose…”

They both stood there silent for a moment, until Yang spoke again. “Man, it feels weird to be somewhere and not have a definitive mission or direction.”

Blake sighed. “Yeah, I feel you. That if anything is a good sign we really needed a break.”

Yang clasped her hands together. “Well, in that case, how about we go find us a bar and have a few drinks?” She shrugged. “I mean, its not like we are in a hurry. Let’s just… unwind.”

Blake seemed to agree with her. “You know what. Why not? I could go for a Blue Menagerie right now.”

Yang grinned at her. “Ooh, you liked that drink, didn’t you?”

She smiled at Yang. “I have things I enjoy.”

Yang nuzzled herself up against her. “Am I one of those things?” She wriggled her eyebrows.

Blake giggled and poked her in the side. “Sometimes.”

Yang let out playful gasp. “Only sometimes?”

Blake just smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. “Most of the time.”

The duo held each other as they exchanged the kiss. Once they broke away, Yang took her hand and begun leading them towards somewhere. “Come on. Let’s get a drink.”

* * *

 

Eventually the duo found themselves inside a bar. Yang went to the counter and ordered them two Blue Menageries, completely for free of course. Once she had them, she handed one over to Blake and they walked out to the outside balcony.

When they stepped outside, they could not help but to marvel. It was a hot summer day and the sun was all the way up beaming down on the massive ocean of trees below them. In the distance, the trees ended when the massive sea began. They both stood there and let the sight sink in.

“That’s really something…” Yang said.

“Breath-taking, I know.” Blake responded as she sipped her drink.

They both sat down around a table, still marvelling at the sight. Yang turned to face Blake as she sipped her drink. “Can I ask you something?”

Blake turned to Yang and nodded. “Of course.”

“Does it feel weird not to have your weapon with you?” Yang asked.

Blake seemed to think about it and nodded. “Honestly, yeah. I mean, I have spent years carrying my sword with me, not having it feels pretty weird I must admit.” She sipped her drink. “Like every now and then I forget I don’t have it and think I lost it.”

Yang let out a sigh. “Oh good, it wasn’t just me then. I must admit, it is pretty weird.” She chuckled. “I mean, its not as weird as missing and arm but still.”

Blake seemed to wince at the mentioned. This did not go unnoticed to Yang as she gently grabbed Blakes hand with her prosthetic. “Sorry. I did not mean bring it up. Relax time, right?”

Blake nodded and smiled at Yang. “Yeah, relax time.”

Yang gave her a smile and took a sip. “Speaking of weapons, one more thing.”

Blake sipped on her drink. “Hmm?”

Yang shrugged with a goofy grin on her face. “I forgot to unload my bionic arm.”

Blake almost spat the drink from her mouth.  She looked at Yang in disbelief. “You what?!”

Yang waved her hands as if to signal to keep it down. “Chill, chill! Look, I totally forgot okay! Its not like I did this on purpose.”

Blake shook her head. “How do you forget something like that? You have an arm full of explosives!”

Yang rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, because there is so many places we usually go with no weapon policies.” She waved her bionic arm. “Blake, it’s always loaded, can’t blame me that I forgot.”

Blake shook her head. “You do know they are gonna kick us out if they find out right? Possibly even have us arrested.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it! I’ll handle this.” Yang said as she took another sip of her drink.

“I mean, how come they did not check your arm?” Blake asked.

“Don’t know, guess people with bionic body parts are not part of their regular customer base.” She put the drink down and asked Blake. “Is the coast clear?”

Blake turned around and observed if anybody was nearby. “Nobody in sight, why?”

Yang quickly stood up and placed her hand outside the balcony. Her mechanical arm did a clicking noise as the sides opened and bursted out all the shells in her arm. Yang quickly made her arm return to normal as the shells rained down in the forest below. “Problem solved.”

Blake looked over the railing. “That’s loitering.”

“Oh yeah, because we never leave an ocean of shells and casings behind us normally.” Yang chuckled.

Blake sighed. “Well, at least that problem is taken care of now.”

Yang nodded. “Yep. Back to relaxing.” She raised her drink for a toast. “Let’s have a good time.”

Blake clinked glasses with her. “Yeah, lets.”

* * *

 

Once the duo had a few drinks, they decided to go see what their room looked like. Once again, it took a bit of searching to find, but they found it soon enough. As expected, the key cards worked fine and let them inside the room.

Their room was spacious. The room had its own hot tub, a balcony with a view to the forest, a minibar, a massive HD TV with all channels in Remnant, and a large comfortable looking bed in the middle. Like the receptionist had said, their luggage was brought there for them, and was neatly placed in front of the bed. Yang looked ecstatic as she walked and observed the room wide eyed. “Holy crap! This place is amazing!”

Blake nodded as she observed inside as well. “It looks amazing, but it should be considering the price Weiss payed.”

Yang fell onto the bed backwards with her arms stretched out. She let out a relaxing sigh as she sunk into the mattress. “Oh, this is way more comfortable then the beds in Innsmouth.”

Blake crossed her arms. “Sure, compare the low-income fishing villages inn to the resort that cost millions of liens. That’s fair.”

Yang waved her arm. “Sush.” She tapped the spot next to her. “Come and try.”

Blake proceeded to lay down next to Yang, and she had to admit, it was very nice. “Oh my. It is actually pretty damn comfortable.”

Yang rolled around on the bed to the night stand where she picked up a remote. She pointed it at the TV and turned it on. “Apparently they got all the stations here.”

Blake shook her head. “Really, you want to watch TV?”

Yang rolled next to Blake and wrapped herself around her. “This is my vacation and I do what I please, and I request cuddles now!” She rubbed her head against Blake. “Come on, cuddle me.”

Blake giggled as she wrapped herself around Yang as well. “Okay, cuddles it is. Not like we are in a hurry anywhere.”

Yang let out a relaxed moan, as she begun searching trough the channels. “Yep, they got all sorts of stuff here. Expect for…”

Blake sighed. “Yeah, Menagerie.”

Yang nodded. “Yep. Seems like all stations of remnant was just all talk.”

Blake shrugged. “I mean, its only been like a year since Weiss built a tower in menagerie. Its gonna take a while till it starts getting used properly. I mean, just contacting other continents is a huge step up.” She furrowed her brows.  “Besides, I bet nobody would want filthy faunus programs on their TV.”

Right after saying that, Yang swung herself over Blake. “Okay, nope. None of that talk now.” She poked Blakes chest. “There is plenty of people that will be more then happy to see that stuff. You have to stop thinking of it like that.”

Blake furrowed her brows. “I’m sorry but that’s the way it is.”

“You have to stop referring to the faunus in such a negative light all the time.” Yang tried to explain.

Blake looked at her annoyed. “What, is the disregard for my species becoming boring subject?”

Yang pushed herself off and scowled at her angry. “Listen to me Blake! Did you perhaps ever stop to think maybe I don’t like hearing you berate yourself? Your own species?”

Blake blinked confused. “B-berate? I’m not berating myself.”

Yang scoffed. “Uhm, yes you are. Every time you speak about the faunus, you always speak of them in a negative fashion. You always think of the unfortunate stuff that has happened, without focusing on the positives.” She sighed. “The faunus are just like humans, and they can be bad or wonderful, like your parents are. They are completely unapologetic about what they are, and they are absolutely wonderful people.” She winces at Blake. “But you, every time you speak about yourself, you make yourself out to be this monster. And I don’t like it. Because you are the most wonderful and beautiful person I have met, regardless what’s on top of your head.” She gently rubbed Blakes shoulder. “So, could you not badmouth the girl I love so much?”

Blake stared at speechless. She closed her eyes and hugged Yang. She nuzzled her head against her and spoke. “I’m sorry for saying that. It was uncalled for. I know you care…”

Yang smiled as she massaged Blakes back. “Its okay. I just want you to know I love you.”

Blake nodded against her. “I do know that. I always have.”

Yang giggled. “Sorry for getting preachy there, we are supposed to relax.”

Blake looked at Yang and smiled. “I mean, getting that out is a form of relaxation isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” Yang said as she relaxed on the bed. She looked over at the TV. “Hey Blake, mind if we stay in today?”

“You just want to stay inside?” Blake asked.

Yang nodded as she tightly wrapped herself around Blake. “It feels nice. I kind of just want to lay around this day with you. We got a minibar and everything here. So, let’s just… relax.”

Blake smiled at her. “Okay. Let’s have a lazy day then I suppose.”

Yang playfully squeezed Blakes behind. “How about that hot tub though? Want to take a splash?”

Blake bit her lips as she leaned over and kissed Yang. “Sure. I would not mind seeing you naked.”

Yang smirked. “Got you in the mood?”

Blake placed her fingers on Yang’s lip. “How about less talking, and more touching?”

Yang just smirked, and happily obliged. Looks like the first night was going to be a lively one.

* * *

 

And it really was, one lively night.

As the night was falling, two guards sat beneath the communications tower on top of the mountain. They were part of the Skyfort Security, and they were tasked with guarding the tower. The two guards seemed to sit around and chat about various subjects to pass the time.

They were approached by a third person. A man in his thirties who carried a massive sword on his back. He walked up to one of the guards. “Got a smoke to spare?”

The guard nodded his head. “Running kind of low, but sure.” The guard dug out a half full pack of cigarettes and offered one to the man. The man took it and placed in his mouth and almost immediately a small combustion lit the head of the cigarette on fire.

The other guard shook his head. “Can’t you just light the damn thing like a normal person?”

The man with the sword just chuckled. “Sorry, if you had combustion semblance, you too would be doing stupid shit with it.”

“Well yeah, too bad I don’t have any semblance, unless having two break ups in a month is a special power.”

The hunter saw down and exhaled smoke. “No, that just your horrible people skills. Anyway, how’s the night looking?”

The guard that gave the cigarette spoke again. “Same as usual. Nothing to report, just a bunch of trees and rocks.”

The second guard chimed up. “I mean, this is kind of a boring job. You sure you hunters aint supposed to be saving people?”

The hunter shrugged as he took another drag from the cigarette. “I am trying to save my wallet; this job pays very well.”

The second guard crossed his arms. “A bit unethical if I may say.”

The hunter flicked the cigarette in the air and combusted it away. “Well, not really. I mean, you are security as well and you are not unethical.”

“Well yeah, I can’t be a hunter either.” He spoke.

“But you could be a police officer. Or you could join a military. There are many ways you could help just like the hunters. But instead, you work security. Honestly, at the end of the day, you are just calling the kettle black.”

The guard pondered for a moment. “I suppose you are right.”

“Just because I can explode stuff, does not mean I am a super hero. I am just trying to do my job and not get killed.” The hunter explained.

“I suppose I can- “a sound of rocks rustling was heard nearby. “Wait, what was that?”

The other guard just shrugged. “Probably nothing, strange sounds come all the time.”

“Nah, this was different.” He stood up. “I’ll go check It out, maybe another guard has been sent up.”

“Be careful, don’t be a hero now.” The hunter chuckled.

The guard playfully shook his fist at the hunter and walked towards the sound. He turned around a corner that lead to the other side of the satellite and disappeared.

The hunter turned to the other guard. “Your friend always this paranoid?”

“Yeah, he’s aiming for a pay raise. Has to put in the effort I guess.” He leaned back and relaxed as he waited for his friend.

After a while, the hunter looked at the guard again. “He always takes this long?”

The guard shook his head and yelled “Raj! You okay buddy?!” There was no answer. The man stood up and begun walking the way his friend went. “If this is a prank, I am gonna kick your ass, you son of- “once the man turned the corner he began screaming, but the scream did not last long as he went silent suddenly.

The hunter stood up immediately and swung his sword form his back. He rushed over where the man begun screaming. “Hey, what’s happening?” as he turned the corner, he halted and covered his mouth. “O-oh my god!” he could barely speak over the disgust he felt, and he was about to lurch over and throw up.

But then, he heard a low and deep growl approach from behind him.

* * *

 

Yang woke up and fluttered her eyes. She slowly pushed herself up and let out a sleep yawn as she looked around. They were in an all-inclusive hotel, in the Skyfort Resort, that’s right. She looked around herself. Looks like she was completely nude. She trailed her eyes to the person next to her. Blake was asleep, with no signs of waking up. Looks like she was completely nude as well. Yang observed Blakes naked form and noticed plenty of love marks on her back. She grinned like an idiot as the memories of the night slowly begun forming in her head. It was one wild night all right.

She pushed herself up and stretched her body. She sure felt tense after the night. Thankfully they were at a resort that offered massage services for free and she was looking forward to using them. As she begun gathering her clothes and dressing herself, she notices that the large TV was not showing anything. Instead, there was just a text that said, “Signal not found.”

“Well that’s odd…” she said to herself. She clothed herself and walked up to the phone in the room and planned on ordering food right to the door. Once she picked it up, only static was on the other side. She scoffed annoyed. “Okay this is just poor service at this point.” She looked at Blake who was asleep and thought about waking her up.

She decided not to. Instead, she was going to go get some food herself. I’m sure Blake would love to have some nice breakfast in bed. She giggled to herself as she craned down and kissed the top of Blakes head before she walked outside of the room and closed the door.

She begun making her way towards the main area of the hotel and took out her scroll to see if anybody tried to contact her. When she pulled her scroll, it too displayed it had no signal. “Okay this is officially weird.” she said as he picked up her pace.

Once she made it to the main lobby, almost nobody was in sight. She walked up to the help desk, and ringed the bell. After a short wait, a man walked up to her and Yang spoke. “Hey, there is no signal in our room… or on my scroll, what’s happening?”

The man looked worried. “Umm, I am afraid we are having some trouble. In fact, we advise all residents to stay in their room until the matter is resolved.

Yang looked disappointed. “Does this mean breakfast is cancelled?”

The man nodded. “Afraid so…”

Yang sighed. “So, what is the problem?”

The man looked worried again as he tried to explain. “Oh, its nothing you should be concerned with. I am sure the matter is resolved soon.”

“But its serious enough everybody has to stay inside their room?” Yang asked curious.

“Uhmm, well you see…” the man begun explaining.

Yang sighed. “Look, I am a huntress. I work for the Schnee Hunting firm Philanthropy. If something is going on, I would like to know If I can help.”

The man seemed glad to hear that but remained a bit hesitant. “Well, you see, some trouble at the communications tower, but I am sure its resolved soon.

Yang nodded. “Okay, take me there.”

“Oh no, that area is off limits!” The man said.

Yang pointed behind him. “Is It over there?”

“Yes- I mean, no- I mean its off limits!” he stammered.

“Okay something is going on and I want to know what.” Yang said annoyed and begun marching past the man behind the room.

“M-miss! You can’t go there!” The man tried to say as he chased Yang.

Soon enough, Yang had marched her way to a hallway that had an elevator at the end of it. The elevator was surrounded by guards, discussing and planning something.

One of the guards noticed Yang and walked up to her. “Woah, woah, who the hell are you?”

Yang halted, and the receptionist finally caught up. “I- I tried to stop her!”

Yang just crossed her arms. “The name is Yang Xiao Long. I am a huntress, and I would like to know what the hell is ruining my vacation.”

The guard crossed his arms. “A huntress huh? I’m Duke, and I am the security leader. We got it under control.”

Yang looked behind him at the other guards that were practically shaking in their boots. “Yes, clearly.”

“Listen lady, how about you go enjoy the free drinks, and let us deal with this.” Duke told her.

“Apparently no breakfast is being served, until this is resolved, so I came here.” She sighed. “Listen, I am huntress, and I am offering help.”

“Yeah? Prove it.” Duke said.

Yang scowled at him annoyed and turned to the receptionist. She quickly grabbed him and tossed him on her shoulder. “W-what! Let me down!”

Before Duke could object, she had already turned back, and quickly swooped his legs under him, and tossed him on her other free shoulder. “H-hey!”

She begun doing squats with both men on her shoulders struggling. “I think I can probably do a thousand before I get tired, feel free to stop me before that.”

Duke stopped struggling. “Okay, fine, I get it! You can put us down!” Yang stopped her squats and let both men go.

Duke brushed himself off as Yang spoke. “Now, what is the issue here?”

Duke sighed as he motioned Yang to follower her. He begun walking to the elevator. “At 1 Am, we lost contact with the guards on top of the mountain. Shortly after that, we lost communications all together. We sent in a team to investigate, but they did not return. We sent another team after them, and they did not return either.” He stopped by the elevator. “We sent the third team an hour ago… none of them has returned.”

Yang looked at the elevator. “Sounds like there is trouble top side. You gonna send in a fourth team?”

“I would, but none of these damn cowards are willing to go!” He screamed at the guards.

“Can’t blame them. It’s a smart idea to sit something like this out. Odds are not in their favour.” Yang said as she looked over the guards. “I’ll look for you guys. Sit tight here.”

Duke looked at her. “You sure? We had a hunter up there, and we have not heard anything of him either. It could be very dangerous.”

Yang smirked as she pumped her arm. “I am prepared.”

Duke looked at her for a moment. He nodded and told the guards. “Call the elevator down.”

One of the guards nodded and did as he was told. Once the elevator begun coming down, Yang did final stretches on her arms. When the door opened, she confidently walked inside and turned around.

“Stay safe, and please come back! Don’t need you missing as well.” Duke said.

Yang gave him a thumb up and pressed the top button. The doors closed, and the elevator begun taking her topside. The journey took a few minutes, and eventually the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. She stepped out and looked around. There were a few buildings here and there, and of course, the massive communications tower. She slowly begun making her way up to the tower, carefully observing her surroundings. She noticed something on the floor and stopped. She kneeled and looked at what it was.

“A bullet casing?” She picked the casing up and looked at it. It was still warm, so it had to be recent. “Okay, somebody shot a weapon here, that’s troublesome.”

She tossed the casing aside and continued. she walked up to the communications tower and looked up. “Its still up at least.” She continued and turned the corner to the other side of the tower.

She stopped in her tracks. “Oh god… that is very troublesome.” She observed the scene ahead of her. It was just a pile of body parts, blood and viscera. It would be impossible to tell how many people were in that pile of gore, or who they were. She covered her mouth and nose from the smell and observed more. “They were all attacked. Ripped to shreds…” She looked over at the wall. A panel was ripped to shreds. “That’s what must be causing the signal loss. But where is the culprit?”

As she thought that, she heard a deep low growl behind her. With pure instincts, she quickly jumped aside and rolled herself up. Something big landed on where she was standing just a second ago. She went into a fighting stance and observed what tried to attack her.

The creature stood and turned towards her. It was a massive beowolf, easily 8 feet tall. It seemed to be covered in almost layers of scars from different battles, and It was missing one of its arms. It growled at Yang as it cautiously observed her.

“Well, you are a big one.” Yang said as she cracked her knuckles. “And here I thought I was gonna have a vacation. Silly me.” She slammed her fist into her palm. “Okay! Let’s do this then!” She swung her fist towards the creature, and it made a loud clicking sound.

Her mind flashed back to the previous day, and she vividly remembers dumping all her ammo off the balcony. “SHIT!” She screamed.

Seems like the Beowolf registered what had happened, as it lunged forward and attacked Yang. This time she did not have enough time to dodge and only defence she mustered up was blocking the creatures mouth with her mechanical arm. The beowolf pushes hers against the ground, as it viciously begins to shake her arm and sink its teeth into it. Yang grits her teeth as she begins slamming her fist into its head. “Get! Off! You! Damn! Freak!” she places her legs against the creature and kicked the creature off herself. Unfortunately, the impact also takes off her mechanical arm, and leaves it in the mouth of the grimm that was sent flying.

Yang quickly gets herself up and faces the grimm that now also pushed itself up. The creature turns to look at Yang with malice filled eyes, her arm hanging from its mouth. Yang scowls at the monster. “Don’t you even dare!”

The creature snaps its jaws shut, crushing her mechanical arm into bits. Yang screams angry. “You asshole! Do you know how much those cost?”

The creature did not seem to care as it rushed her again. This time Yang was more prepared and managed to dodge perfectly. As she landed, she took off sprinting towards the elevator. With no ammo, or a damn arm, she was not feeling the odds being in her favour against an experienced massive beowolf, intelligent enough to destroy communication towers and luring people to it. So instead, she opted to do a tactical retreat. She ran fast as she could, and slammed against the back of the elevator, and punched the button to go down.

She saw the grimm approaching her fast, and just when the doors were about to close, the beowolf slammed its hand between the doors preventing them form closing. It begun pushing the door open and shoved its face inside the elevator. It snapped its jaws together, trying to get a bite on Yang.

Yang backed in the far end of he elevator. She gritted her teeth. “Shit, what now. Shit!” She thought about what to do. Seeing no alternatives, she simply screamed as she slammed her fist on top of the grimm. The punch had enough force to knock the grimm down, and Yang wasted no time a she immediately followed the punch with a swift kick in the creature’s head. The kick had enough force to knock it out of the door way, and the doors closed normally.

The elevator begun going down and Yang leaned against the wall. “Well, so much for the vacation… shit…”

Once the ground floor was reached, and the doors opened, all the guards were ready and pointing their guns at her. Duke quickly yelled out. “Hold your fire! Put the guns away!” He walked up to her. “Holy shit, you came back. What was it?”

Yang let out a sigh. “Yeah, there is a problem up there.”

* * *

 

Yang returned to her and Blake's room and closed the door behind her. Blake was finally waking up as she pushed herself up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes tired. “Moring Yang…”

Yang walked over to the bed and sat down. Blake noticed her prosthetic was missing. “Yang don’t tell me you lost your arm?”

“Not quite…” Yang said as she rubbed her head. “Listen, there is a bit of a problem.”

Blake let out a yawn and sat up on the bed. “What?”

Yang was not exactly sure how she would bring it up, so she was straight forward. “There is a massive beowolf on top the mountain. It destroyed the resorts communications and killed everybody that was sent after it.”

Blakes eyes widened up. “What? Is the hotel in danger?”

Yang nodded. “The beowolf has not come down to the resort yet, but it might. Nobody can call for backup because the resort has lost communications to outside. They are also not sure if they can protect the place from the Grimm.”

Blake looked at Yang’s missing limb. “Wait, did you?”

“I told them I was a huntress and could peek up the elevator. The grimm got me by surprise, because I had completely forgotten I had no ammo.” She turned to Blake and grinned. “Silly me huh?”

The palm of Blakes hand impacted Yang’s cheek hard. She recoiled back and massaged the impacted area. “B-blake?!”

Blake gritted her teeth. “You damn idiot!”

Yang winced at her. “Blake, what’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?!” Blake shot back. “You just charge in into a situation like that, and don’t even tell me about it? You trying to be a hero that desperately?”

“Blake, I was just trying to help!” Yang explained.

“And what if that would have caused you to die?! Huh?! What would I have done then?!” Blake chocked as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I can’t lose you! I can’t!”

Yang bit her lips as she looked away ashamed. “I… I just wanted to help… I wanted that you would not have to worry about it. You deserve rest.”

Blake grabbed onto Yang as she sobbed. “That does not mean anything to me! If you must do something like that, we do it together! We are partners! If you can’t rest, I can’t either.”

“I am sorry… I am so sorry Blake…” Yang spoke as she wrapped around her. “I did not mean this to happen. I…” Yang did not have any excuses left. She just hugged Blake tightly. “I am okay Blake. I won’t do something like that again.”

Blake pulled away and wiped away her tears as she nodded, finally beginning to calm down. “Good. You better not.” Once she had cleared herself a bit, she spoke again. “So, tell me about the grimm.”

Yang nodded. “It was large, way bigger than normal beowolves. It was scarred and was missing an arm. Without a doubt it was old. It also understood how to disable communications for the resort, and it hid and killed the people that were sent to investigate.”

Blake seemed to think for a moment. “Without a doubt, it is very experienced with dealing and fighting people.”

Yang nodded again. “Yeah, when it missed the first surprise attack one me, it seemed to just stand and observe me, waiting for me to make the first move. It’s a real smart one.”

Blake sighed. “Well, this will certainly be difficult without any weapons… Are there people trying to fight the grimm right now?”

Yang shook her head. “The security team has gathered around the elevator leading to the mountain top. Currently, they are just securing the entrance.”

“Okay. Let’s go talk with them. Perhaps we can gather supplies and device some sort of a plan with them.” Blake said.

Yang nodded. “Let’s do that.” She rubbed her head again. “I am sorry…”

Blake poked her. “Good. You should be. But don’t worry about that now.” She smiled at Yang. “Now we can fight together.”

* * *

 

Duke crossed his arms as he looked at Blake. “So, who is this now?”

“I’m Blake Belladonna, I am Yangs partner. I am a huntress as well.” Blake explained and gave the man a bow.

“I would ask you to prove it, but I don’t want to be used as weight equipment again.” Duke said, causing Yang to chuckle. Blake just looked at them confused. “So, I trust your partner filled you in on what’s going on?”

Blake nodded. “Yes, there is a massive Beowolf and it has taken out communications. You people have a plan to take care of it?”

Duke sighed. “Nope, not a single idea. Our best bets right now are just to sit tight and pray it does not decide to come down.”

Yang propped up. “Actually, when will the next airship come in? Perhaps we can use that to get help.”

“Sorry, there aint gonna be new transfers here for at least a week. I suppose we could just sit tight for that time, but who knows if the creature will try to come down for us.” He rubbed his head worried. “If it does, more people will definitely die.”

“Nobody is going to die anymore.” Yang spoke confident. “Me and my partner will take care of the creature before this gets any worse than it is.”

“Listen, no offense lady, but you are missing an arm, and your partner here has no weapons. How you think you are going to take care of it.” Duke asked.

Yang grinned as she crossed her arm across her chest. “Then arm us.”

Duke looked at her confused, he turned to Blake. “Wait, did she just do a pun?”

“Don’t worry about, she does it a lot.” Blake explained. “But please, if you can give us the weapons, we will take care of the creature.”

Duke let out a sigh. “No choice really is there? Fine, follow me. I’ll show you the armoury.”

Duke walked them across the resort to their security room. Inside he opened a locked door to the armoury where they stored their guns. “So, what can I get you ladies.”

Yang raised her hand up. “I’ll take a shotgun please.”

Blake raised hers as well. “I guess I want to see the pistols.”

Duke nodded and sat on a table. He pointed to the back. “Rifles and shotguns are there.” He pointed across himself. “And that’s where you will find the pistol caliber stuff.”

Yang and Blake nodded as they begun searching for weapons. Yang was the first one to pick up a semi-automatic shotgun. She observed the weapon and turned to duke. “You mind if I modify this?”

“You want do what now?” Duke asked.

“I was thinking about chopping it shorter.” Yang grinned.

“How the hell are you gonna do that?” He asked confused.

Yang smirked at him as she placed the shotgun on the table. She raised her hand up and her eyes turned red. She let out a scream as she chopped the barrel of the gun, causing it to snap in two. She picked up the shotgun that now had a much shorter barrel. “Groovy!” She said.

The man just observed what happened and turned back to stare ahead. “Okay, that just happened.”

As Blake was comparing pistols she turned to Duke and asked. “Do you have any blades?”

“Sorry, we are a security team, not the knights of the round table.” Duke explained.

“I see. That is a shame.” She picked one of the pistols and slid a magazine into it. She holstered the weapon in her pants, as she stuffed few more magazines into her pockets. “I think I am good.”

Yang flexed her arm as she waved the shotgun. “Ready!”

Duke nodded his head. “Okay, lets get this show on the road then.”

* * *

 

When the duo entered the elevator, Duke gave them a concerned look. “You two sure about this?”

Yang smirked. “Trust me. Together, nothing can bring us down.”

Duke nodded his head. “God speed Ladies. We all believe in you.”

Yang smirked as she gave him a thumb up. She pressed the button that sent them up.

Yang and Blake stood inside the elevator as it begins to climb up. They silently stood there, waiting to fight the grimm. But the silence gets too uncomfortable as Yang turns to the Blake. “This is kind of a shitty vacation huh…”

Blake sighs. “Yep…”

They both stood there in silence, until Yang got anxious and spoke again. “Okay, this is a ridiculously long ride up, can we acknowledge that?

Blake swatted her on the leg. “Yang! Focus.”

Soon after, the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened to the outside. The duo stepped outside and looked around. Yang spoke up. “Okay, its definitely watching us right now. So, eyes open now.”

They began walking towards the communication tower. Yang winced. “Just a heads up, it’s not pretty what’s over there.”

Blake sighed. “It never is.”

As they walked, Yang felt something stalking them. She quickly turned around and screamed to Blake. “Behind!” Sure enough, the massive one handed beowolf was trying to sneak up on them.

Yang and Blake both opened fire on the Beowolf that begun dodging their shots. “Shit! its faster then I expected!” Blake yelled.

Yang gritted her teeth. “Well keep shooting, it can’t dodge forever.”

Soon the duos guns both clicked empty as they ran out of bullets. At this moment the beowolf took off and rushed at the two huntresses, knowing they were out of ammo. “Shit!” Blake yelled as she jumped and dodged the beowolves claws.

Yang screamed as she attempted to smash the creature in the head with the shotgun, but the grimm managed to dodge out of the way. The creature countered with a slash that hit Yang with full force, sending her flying several feet in the air. She slammed against the ground on her back.

The Grimm shifted its focus immediately to Blake again, who had taken the moment to reload. Once Blake begun shooting again, the creature jumped around dodging the shots.

Yang groaned as she pushed herself up from the ground. “Dammit!” She punched the ground and located where the Grimm was.

The grimm closed in on Blake while dodging her bullets, and soon it was right in front of her. It managed the push Blake to the ground and attempted to bite around her head, but Blake begun to resist it.

Yang gritted her teeth as her eyes were turning red. She stood up and took off sprinting towards the Beowolf. As she approached, she screamed and slammed herself against the massive beowolf. She wrapped her arm around the creature and tensed her whole body as she begun lifting it. The creature roared as Yang lifted it in the air, and suplexed it against the ground with full force.

The creature and Yang both stood up and locked eyes. Yang gritted her teeth as she stared at the monster with malice, and it was returning the gesture. They both took off and rushed each other.

The grimm went for a large swing that Yang dodged with ease. She counters the attack by smashing her fist into the creature’s stomach, causing the creature to lurch over. She followed the attack with and swift elbow strike into the creature’s head, causing the monster to spin from the force.

As Yang was fighting the creature, Blake pushed herself up from the ground and begun changing her weapons magazine. She felt around, and she did not feel the spare magazine anywhere. “Dammit!” She figures it must have fell when they begun fighting. She eyed at Yang and the Grimm, desperate to think of a way to help. Her eyes catch a glimpse of something on the ground and she turned towards it. It seemed to be a large sword, over by the communications tower. She got up and rushed towards it, hoping Yang could hold off the monster.

As Yang was beating the monster, the creature finally recovered as it dodged her attack and slammed its claws across Yang’s head. Her spit fly everywhere as the impact caused her head to recoil violently, but she recovered immediately. As the creature swung the second time, Yang grabbed the creature’s wrist mid attack. Her muscles rippled as she begun arm wrestling with this large hulking beast.

They stared at each other, both trying to push each other over. The creature screamed, and Yang bit her lips so hard it was beginning to draw blood.

The contest ended suddenly when Blake came in and slashed the creatures arm with the sword she had found. The sword sliced clean trough the creatures arm and the grimm threw its head back and screamed.

Yang saw her opportunity, as she violently brought her feet against the grimms chest in a crushing kick, that sent the creature flying several feet onto its back, painting the air in black blood.

The creature pushed itself up as it looked at its now missing arm, and it turned to look back at Yang and Blake. Yang just slammed the cut hand against the ground and pointed at the monster. “We aint done yet! Come get some!”

The creature growled as it looked at both Yang and Blake. It realized this fight was one bite too much for it. It turned around and begun rushing off, attempting to escape. Yang and Blake both took off following it. “Oh no you don’t!” Yang screamed as she chased the creature. She quickly grabbed some loose cable from the ground. She swung it over her head and tossed it at the monster, causing the cable to wrap around its throat.

She halted her movement as she begun pulling on the cable, attempting to pull the creature over. The grimms escape was stopped, but it still desperately tried to push forward and away from the girls. Blake joined Yang and grabbed the cable as well. “Okay Yang! Together!”

Yang nodded. “3! 2! 1!” After Yang finished counting, both girls yanked on the cable with all their strength. It easily overpowered the beowolf, that was now sent flying backwards towards the girls. It slammed against the ground and begun to slide across it, and was stopped by Yang stomping on its chest.

The women looked down on the creature as Yang spoke. “No escape. Match point.”

Blake lifted the sword up. “Game over.” With one precise strike, she sunk a blade right between the monster’s eyes, causing it to fall limp and silent. Sure enough, the body begun to emit black smoke almost immediately.

Yang and Blake both panted as they watched the creature dissolve. Blake let go off the blade and let it stick up on the ground. She bowed her head to the blade. She silently thanked who ever had owned it before they were killed.

Yang patted Blake on the back. “Okay… lets go.”

Blake nodded. “Yeah, lets…”

They both walked back and went inside the elevator. They pressed down, and as the elevator begun going down, they both slumped against the wall. They both let out a sigh.

“You know what Blake…” Yang said.

“What?” Blake asked.

“We need a vacation…”

* * *

 

The duo returned to the guards and gave them the all clear. The hotel dispatched a squad of guards and repairmen to go fix the communications. Within an hour, the connection was established again. Yang contacted Weiss and told what had happened. She also requested that she send and airship to pick them up, since neither of them were in much of a vacation mood anymore.

The duo was standing around the landing pad with their luggage as Duke approached them. “I cleared everything with the higher ups. Both of your payments for the hotel have been refunded, and you are more then free to stay an extended duration.”

Yang rubbed her head. “Yeah, thanks. But we are not really in a vacation mood anymore.”

Duke smiled at her. “I’m sure everything will be fine now. You could relax one week.”

Yang shook her head and chuckled. “I am missing my arm, and I definitely want my weapon back.”

Blake nodded. “I second that. I am never leaving without my sword again.”

Duke chuckled. “Understandable.” He offered her hand to Yang. “I want to personally thank you.”

Yang shook his hand. “Hey, that’s our job, for better or worse.”

He offered his hand to Blake. “You too Miss Belladonna. Having you and your partner here was a miracle. We might have all been dead without you.”

Blake shook his hand. “Like she said, its our job. I’m just glad you people are safe.”

He winced. “We lost too many people. Its gonna be hard to deal with this.”

Yang smiled apologetically. “Can’t save everyone always. We just do what we can.”

“And for that. I am thankful.” Duke bowed his head. “Farewell huntresses. I hope you stay safe.”

Yang and Blake waved him goodbye as he walked off back inside the hotel. Soon enough the Schnee Company Airship landed on the pad, and the duo grabbed their luggage and climbed aboard.

Once they sat down and the airship begun taking off, a small monitor opened on the desk. The screen begun broadcasting Weiss as she sat somewhere. “Yang and Blake! I am glad to see you are safe. I am sorry I could not come in person.”

Yang waved at the screen. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Sorry to bother you like this again.”

“Oh, not at all. I always have time for you.” Weiss reassured.

Blake tilted her head. “Where are you anyway?”

Weiss sighed. “In a fundraiser in Vale. I have had people sucking up to me the whole day, I feel exhausted.” She smiled at Yang. “But anyway, I have something for you Yang.” She turned back to Blake. “Blake, there’s a case under your seat, could you grab it?”

Blake nodded and reached below her seat. She pulled out the aluminium case and placed in on the table. She read the text. “From Ruby and Weiss with love.” She pushed the case to Yang.

Yang opened the case and it revealed a brand new bionic arm inside. Yang smiled at it brightly. “Oh my! An arm! I missed having one of these.” She picked it up and placed it on her stump. She begun moving the fingers of the mechanical arm. “Its perfect! Well, the white colour is not for me, but other than that…”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Its brand new, we don’t stock them in yellow. It’s a brand-new model as well, it’s supposed to function better then the old one. The new ones are made from a material that causes the arm to be lighter, but I requested yours to be made from the old material. I know you were accustomed to it, so I don’t want to change anything.”

“That’s smart thinking.” Yang closed her hand into a fist. “Thank you, Weiss. These things are amazing.”

“You are more then welcome.” Weiss smiled. “So, where are you two off to now? Going back to home in vale?”

Blake nodded. “Yeah. I feel like we had enough adventure. We just want to go home.”

Weiss nodded. “Understandable. But if you wish, the Schnee’s own a private manor in Mistral. You could vacation there if you wanted to.”

Yang shook her head. “Maybe another time. Right now, home beacons.” She leaned on the table. “Because I really, REALLY want my guns back.”

Blake nodded. “As do I.” She smiled at Yang. “So, lets make deal, we never leave without them again, okay?”

Yang gave her the thumbs up. “That’s a deal!”

Weiss chuckled. “I’m glad to see you guys are fine. I’ll leave you two be, I need to head back to the dining hall to be sucked up on.”

Yang and Blake chuckled. “Have fun with that.” Blake said.

“Oh, before I leave, please come visit soon. Ruby really misses both of you.” Weiss said.

Yang nodded. “Sure thing. We’ll come visit soon.”

“Good. Now, have a good time.” Weiss said as the connection closed.

Yang let out a sigh and looked at her new hand. “I love Weiss.”

“She is sweet isn’t she.” Blake smiled.

Yang begun tinkering with the new hand. “This better have all the functions the old one has. I hate when companies make new things and take out stuff.”

“It’s a bionic arm Yang, not an IScroll, I’m sure its gonna be fine.” Blake said.

Yang fiddled with the arm, until it begun to vibrate. She grinned wildly as she looked at Blake. “Look, they still have your favourite feature.”

Blake blushed and kicked Yang under the table. “Yang!”

“What, its true!” Yang defended herself. She turned off the vibrations and leaned against the table. “You know Blake, this is a private ship.”

Blakes face was red as she crossed her arms. “Really Yang?”

Yang shrugged. “Can’t blame me for trying. I mean, I got a new arm and everything. It would also be a nice sign off for this little adventure.”

“You are absolutely unbelievable, you know, that right?” Blake said.

Yang grinned. “Not the first time you said that.”

Blake stared at her and let out a sigh. She proceeded to grab Yang’s hand and stand up. “Let’s do it.”

Yang’s face turned red now as well. “What?”

“Come on then, before I change my mind.” Blake stated.

Yang stood up and Blake begun pulling her towards the bathroom. “Blake, I was joking, we don’t have to.”

Blake pushed the door open and swung Yang inside. She leaned against the frame as she grinned. “What, I thought you wanted to join the mile-high club.”

“I-I mean, I do…” Yang stammered.

Blake stepped inside and slid the door closed. “In that case, sit down, and zip your mouth.” She sat Yang down and straddled her. “We are about to hit turbulence.”

A goofy grin appeared on Yang’s face. “Blake, have I ever said I love you?”

Blake bit her lip. “Looks like I have to zip your mouth for you.” She pushed her lips against Yang’s, as they begun making out. Looks like they had a high-class flight.

Once they arrived home, they both decided to have a different kind of a vacation. No resorts, no hotels or special activities. Just the two of them, relaxing at home.

And as for the massages, they decided to take turns on each other. Sure, they weren’t professionals, but it worked. And this time, Grimm did not ruin their time off.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was doing White Rose, but screw it, more BEES!  
> Also, I feel like this is not exactly my best work, but its something I guess. 
> 
> As always, more is to come, getting back in my grove!


End file.
